Almost
by maneatingbutterflies
Summary: in which Sherlock Holmes acquires a new neighbor and takes advantage of the convenience now that John isn't at his disposal like he used to be. Victoria Dashwood and Sherlock Holmes are not friends but they have something of an understanding and that's what matters. Eventual SherlockOC
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! So here are a couple of things for y'all to know before reading this. Now I know that I still have another story that needs my attention but that story is much more personal so it is really hard for me to write. It isn't abandoned though! I promise! I am working on it. I just have to stop a lot... As for this story, the chapters aren't going to be long but there are going to be many of them. The chapters will probably get longer the more Victoria and Sherlock's relationship grows. _**

**_The purpose of this story for me as a writer is to be as in character as possible with Sherlock while putting a girl, not yet woman in his life. And I say girl now because he only sees her as a girl now but he will mostlikely see her as a woman later. _**

**_I would love love love feedback. I mean, if you guys have suggestions, ideas, recommendations, anything, just review and I will totally take it all into consideration. _**

**_ManEatingButterflies_**

* * *

Victoria tiredly took her hair down from the bun she had put it in for work, moving one of her small hands through the champagne blonde waves as the other worked her key into the door to her flat.

She froze, her hand falling from her hair.

Her door was unlocked.

Did she leave her door unlocked? Did someone break in? There didn't seem to be any signs of forced entry, did there? Did Mrs. Hudson need something and forget to lock it?

She carefully opened the door, the pink container of mace she had on her key chain held up in front of her.

"Why are you here?" A low voice asked and her eyes darted to the direction it was coming from, spying a familiar head of curly dark hair and broad shoulders on her couch.

She walked around the couch to see his face. "Sherlock, I live here."

"Don't you work?" He asked, his eyes staring blankly at her wall as he rested his chin on his fingers.

"I've been to work already." Victoria sighed, placing her hands on her hips. She could tell that he was on a case.

"You just left."

"Nine hours ago." She corrected him.

"Has it been? Interesting."

Silence.

Victoria watched him for a while more before speaking again. "Why are you in my flat?" She asked, raising an eyebrow when his blue eyes spared a glance at her before going back to focusing on the wall.

"I needed to think and, since this is the quietest location that I could get to without making an effort, I decided to think here." He stood up and fixed his jacket before crossing to the window. "Despite your constant assurance that your flat is, indeed, secure, I got in here without any trouble."

Victoria gave him a look before going to her kitchen. "Will you be here long?"

A soft hum was her only response and she knew that he was done talking with her.

She put the kettle on the stove and went back to her living room, settling on the couch and glancing at Sherlock before picking up the book she had been reading.

Silence.

Eventually the kettle whistled and she made two cups of tea, placing one cup on the table beside Sherlock where is sat untouched and growing cold.

Silence.

The only noises made were the turning of a page in Victoria's book and her quiet sips of tea.

Victoria had been renting the flat in 221C for a while now-four months was it?-and had the pleasure of meeting Sherlock Holmes because of it. Their meeting was unimportant. He had no interest in her and she was intimidated by him. They bumped into each other occasionally and sometimes shared a cab if they happened to leave at the same time but they were just neighbors, hardly acquaintances. Soon, though, he began to take advantage of her nearness and would find her if he needed something from her. She would even receive a text from him every once in a while. She was no John Watson but she was convenient.

They had a mutual understanding, a silent agreement. She would not pester him. He would try not to be a total arsehole to her. She would help him. He would not talk down to her.

The moment that they shared in her flat, silent but comfortable, was a moment they knew. They didn't know it well but it was becoming more and more familiar as the weeks passed.

"Yes or no?"

The question startled her, braking the silence. She looked up to see Sherlock's eyes on her.

"Why?" She asked, not understanding his question.

"It doesn't matter why. I have no need of your curiosity. Yes or no?" Sherlock sighed impatiently.

"No?" She answered, her tone questioning and unsure.

His hands broke apart from their position on his chin and his eyes brightened, because of a discovery or an idea she did not know.

"Then why did she say yes?" He asked himself and strode out her front door without another word, the door slamming shut behind him.

She gazed at the spot he had just stood at for a while before shrugging and looking back down at the page she had been reading.


	2. Chapter 2

_*buzz* *buzz*_

_*buzz* *buzz*_

"Mmmm..." Victoria sleepily squinted in the bluish darkness of her bedroom at the phone on her nightstand. The screen glowed, notifying her that she had gotten a text. She groaned and reached over to the device.

**_4:10 a.m._**

She blinked slowly, trying to wake up enough to comprehend that someone was texting her at such an ungodly hour.

**_1 unread message_**

**_Sherlock Holmes_**

Of course.

She sat up in bed and opened the message.

_I need 1 kg of unused pink erasers ASAP -SH_

Victoria yawned and placed her phone on her lap to rub her face. "Why..." She murmured to herself before picking her phone back up and texting him back.

_Sherlock, where would I get a kilo of erasers? _

Almost immediately her phone buzzed again.

_You are a teacher, are you not? It really shouldn't be that difficult. -SH_

Victoria rolled her eyes.

_Can you wait a few hours? _

**_*buzz* *buzz*_**

_No. -SH_

_Then get the erasers yourself. _

She locked her phone and laid back down.

What was she dreaming about before she had been woken up? Her mind tried to grasp at the wisps of dream left behind her eyes.

**_*buzz* *buzz*_**

She tried to ignore it.

**_*buzz* *buzz*_**

**_*buzz* *buzz* _**

"Why..." She whimpered, reaching over to her phone.

_Why would I do that when you are perfectly capable of doing it for me? -SH _

_I'm busy.-SH _

_It's for a case.-SH _

_Then you are going to have to wait. I'm going back to sleep now. Goodnight, Sherlock. _

_***buzz* *buzz* **_

_Goodnight. -SH _


	3. Chapter 3

"Poop," Victoria cursed, her kindergarten teacher mindset censoring her words. She picked up the-thankfully-closed box of erasers she had dropped and tried to balance that along with another box and a coffee cup in her arms as she locked her classroom door.

"Need some help?" A voice spoke up from behind her.

She turned around at smiled, "As a matter of fact, I would love some." She handed him the eraser boxes. "You're quite handsome today. Anything going on?"

The handsome man that was assisting Victoria was the one and only Burt Dawson, her coworker and best work friend.

He smiled, "Can't I just look good every once in a while?" He asked her, walking with her to the parking lot. "I think I look quite handsome every day, thank you." He added.

"You know what I mean!" Victoria laughed. "Freshly pressed shirt, expensive cologne, pants that you've probably lint rolled into oblivion judging from the abnormal cleanliness..." She rose her eyebrows.

Burt sighed dramatically. "Nothing goes by you without notice, Vicky..." He shook his head. "I have a coffee date," He grinned.

"Look at you!" Victoria elbowed him. "Who is the lucky man?"

He bit his lip. "Someone..."

"Someone...?"

"That I met..."

"That you met...?"

"What are these erasers for anyway?" Burt changed the subject.

"You met him on that gay phone app, didn't you?" Victoria shot him a look. Something about meeting people online just rubbed her the wrong way. She heard to many horror stories... Especially from Sherlock.

"If I hear from Sherlock that you got murdered on your date, I'm not going to mourn. It's your own fault. I wouldn't even help Sherlock with the case." Victoria sniffed.

"Sherlock!" Burt grinned. "Why can't I have a coffee date with him?"

Sherlock showed up at their school once on a case about child molestations. He managed to be a substitute teacher for a few days, capturing Burt's interest in the process.

_"Who can resist those cheekbones? Those eyes? That voice?"_ He had asked her when she found out about his little crush. _"No one!" _

"He's on a case, but I'll send him your love."

"And my number. Send him my number too."

Victoria laughed and unlocked her as they approached it. "Thanks for this."

"No problem! I had some time to kill." Burt shrugged and handed her the boxes before leaving with a wave.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and sat in her car.

**_Calling Sherlock..._**

_"What?"_

She rolled her eyes. "I have the erasers. I'm going to stop by and get some food on the way home. Do you want anything?"

_"I don't eat while I am on a case." _

"You need to eat something, Sherlock. You're human." She sighed.

_"Buy me what you want but I won't promise I'll eat any of it." _

"Fish and chips?" She offered.

_"Sure. Hurry with the food. I want my erasers." _

"Okay."

_"I hate waiting."_

"I know. I'm going."

_"Goodbye."_

"Bye."

She smiled to herself and placed the phone in her cup holder before starting the car.

* * *

R&amp;R lovelies


	4. Chapter 4

Victoria pulled over to the curb and parked her car. She hated driving and hated parking even more but it was necessary. She sorted her things out in the passenger seat, figuring out what she would take up now and what she would take on her inevitable second trip.

She'd take the food up first. Maybe Sherlock would eat something if he didn't have his erasers to immediately distract him...

*tap tap tap*

She looked up in surprise but the surprise immediately left her face and was replaced with a grin. She opened her door. "John Watson," she greeted.

"Hey, how are you?" He smiled. "You look good."

"Just pretty words but I appreciate it all the same." She laughed and then asked, "Are you visiting Sherlock?"

"I am. Just got here, actually." John looked up at the building and then back at her. "Can I give you a hand with any of that?"

"I would love that. We're heading to the same place, you know." She offered him the two boxes of erasers and decided to leave her coffee cup in the car before getting out, holding her bag and the bag of food.

"You're going to see Sherlock?" John asked, stepping away so she could close the door.

"Yeah. He needed me to get something for him." She explained as they began to walk. "I wish I knew that you were coming over. I could have picked some food up for you as well."

"Ah no... It's okay. I had a late lunch with Mary." John assured her with a smile.

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Don't try to make me feel better, John. You know I like to find things to feel bad about. How else am I supposed to pass the time?"

"You can always visit Mary and me. You need to get out more." John told her, "You and Sherlock both. You guys like to hole yourself up in your flats and think the day away. It's not healthy."

"I may have a vitamin D deficiency but I like to think my pale skin is ethereal and delicate." She paused and then added, "But in a good way."

"Maybe a few hundred years ago, you could have gotten a husband with that skin of yours." John commented.

"Ah the good old days."

"But you actually need to make an effort to go out now. Why don't you?" He asked, stopping when they got to Sherlock's door. Victoria knocked.

"Who needs to date? Not me." She dismissed.

"You don't need to do anything." John sighed. "I'm just saying it would probably be good for you to."

If Victoria could cross her arms, she would. "Well there is a serious lack of guys in my life right now and I am not into that whole Internet thing." She knocked on the door again. "Who is there to date?"

"Good. You're here." Sherlock's voice startled them both out of their conversation.

They turned around to see Sherlock behind them.

"Where were you?" John asked, feeling silly for waiting at the door like he did.

"Victoria's flat. Mrs. Hudson doesn't know to look for me there yet." Sherlock brushed past them and walked into his own flat, swiping the boxes of erasers from John as did so.

"He has a key to your flat?" John asked Victoria in surprise. _What in the world was going on there... _

"No. He doesn't need a key to get through a lock. His will alone can open doors, I'm sure." Victoria grumbled, following Sherlock and John into the flat.

"When there is a will, there's a way," John chuckled.

Victoria walked into the the sitting area and placed the food down on a small table. She looked around. Everything seemed to be in order. Sometimes she worried about Sherlock living on his own so she liked to make sure everything was okay when she could.

"You've lost weight."

She looked up to see Sherlock placing the two boxes on his chair before beginning to move some furniture. He wasn't even looking at her but she knew that his comment was toward her.

"I have." She replied simply, waiting for him to continue. "I loose weight during the school year every year."

He pushed the table with the food on it out of the way before he sat down on the cleared out floor. He reached over and grabbed the boxes of erasers. "You looked a more acceptable mate before. If you are so focused on dating, losing weight may make you feel better about yourself and have you feeling more appealing to the opposite sex, but men would want the mother of their child or children to be able to nourish their child or children while pregnant whether they know it or not. You fit that role more before you lost the weight." He evenly spaced the erasers out around him on the floor.

John snorted. Whether Sherlock knew it or not, he said Victoria was more shagable when she was five kilos heavier and the fact that he said she was shagable at all is hilarious.

Sherlock rose an eyebrow at John, "Excuse you." He went back to setting up the erasers. "You should focus on your own eating habits and stop bothering me about mine."

"I eat plenty." Victoria took out her fish and chips, whether it was her proving a point or because she felt the need to eat more she didn't know.

Sherlock's eyes flickered up to her before focusing back on his task. "So do I."

They smiled: Victoria in surrender, Sherlock in victory, both in understanding.

"You win this time, Holmes." She shook her head. "I'll put this in the fridge for when you decide you want it." She carefully stepped around his eraser circles and into the kitchen.

"John," she heard Sherlock say, "throw this out the window and tell me what happens."

Victoria looked down, the corners of her lips still turned up.

Is it bad she wanted to call them her friends?


	5. Chapter 5

**thank you guys so much for reading and following and reviewing and doing what you are doing! It's super encouraging! I keep getting so many great ideas for this story and knowing that people actually want to read it makes me want to keep going! **

**R&amp;R lovelies! **

* * *

"Oh I forgot to tell you that Burt sends his love." Victoria didn't look up from the book on her lap as she spoke but Sherlock knew that she was talking to him.

It had been a few days since she had given Sherlock the erasers and he had solved the case that he was working on. He was already on a new case and he once again had the company of John and Victoria to deal with while he was trying to think. To be honest, though, he didn't mind. He could ignore them for the most part and part of him liked the company.

Anyway...

_Burt sent his love._

_Of course she was talking to Sherlock. _

_Who else did Burt send his love to?_

_Who else would she talk to?_

"Why so many people develop crushes on Sherlock, I will never know," John spoke up and then chuckled.

_Was John here? Huh_.

Victoria smiled at John's comment and then gazed thoughtfully at Sherlock before replying, "They all believe that he will be their Mr. Darcy and that his..." She paused to think of how Mr. Darcy is described, "arrogance, conceit, and his selfish disdain of the feelings of others..." She laughed, "is all just a misunderstanding."

"If you would not talk about me as if I am not here, that would be lovely," Sherlock requested, his figure still facing the window he was standing at. An eraser rolled between his long, pale fingers. He paused and then added, "Although, I do agree with you."

John smiled, amusement etched on his face, "I didn't think you would be a fan of Pride and Prejudice, Sherlock," he teased.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "I admit that I have not read it, but the Darcy character sounds tolerable."

"Barely tolerable, I daresay, but not handsome enough to tempt me," Victoria quoted, causing John to snort and her chortle.

"Would you two please control yourselves. I'm working." Sherlock shot a look at John and then at Victoria.

John rose his hand up in surrender.

Victoria went back to her book.

Sherlock stared out the window.


	6. Chapter 6

**10-13**

**3:12 a.m.**

Sherlock, are you awake?

_Of course. Is there something you want? -SH_

I'm not sure. I feel like I'm missing something. Does that ever happen to you?

_On occasion. -SH_

What do you do about it?

_I find whatever I am missing. -SH_

You make it sound so easy.

_You make it more difficult than it needs to be. -SH _

**10-15**

**5:15 p.m. **

_Did you manage to find what you lost?-SH_

Unfortunately no. I'm sorry about messaging you so late, by the way. Sometimes my thoughts get the better of me when it's night time. Who knows what I am missing... Would my favorite consulting detective have any ideas?

_Yours is a case I would not take. -SH _

I didn't think so.

_My apologies. -SH _

You're not sorry.

_No, I'm not.-SH _

**10-20 **

**4:01 p.m.**

Was that loud noise coming from your flat?

_Yes.-SH _

Should I be concerned?

_No, but you probably will be anyway.-SH _

_If you must know, I was experimenting_ _with different types of blood spatter. -SH_

Blood spatter?

Why don't you finish up what you're doing and come visit me? I've made lasagna and have plenty of extra.

_I'll be down shortly.-SH_

**10-27 **

**1:30 a.m. **

_You were lonely.-SH_

What?

_That is why you felt as though you were missing something. You were lonely. -SH _

I see you took my case after all!

_I wouldn't call it taking your case, but if you want to pay me, I would not refuse. -SH_

I don't mean to be lonely. I think it's just a human thing. Humans aren't made to be alone. How do you do it?

_I've had a lot of practice.-SH_

**10-31**

**9:56 p.m. **

_There was a body found in a haunted house attraction. Meet_ _me outside in 5. -SH_

**11-04**

**1:42p.m.**

You're going with me to John and Mary's for dinner Wednesday night.

_What is the occasion?-SH _

I'm taking John's advice. We need to get out and change things up.

_I don't need you making plans for me, but I will accept_ _this time. -SH_

Good. I'll see you after work.

_Don't forget to bring the books. -SH _

* * *

Review review review please!

Thank you to everyone that has followed and favorited and everything! It means so much! I have great plans for this story! I'm just trying to build a base for those plans to go off of without seeming rushed. I hate reading a story where they immediately love each other and are attracted and blah blah blah. It bothers me. I'm trying not to do that.


	7. Chapter 7

Long time no see, lovelies! Sorry it has taken so long to update but I swear that I'm trying for at least once a week with this story and with my Labyrinth story! Please please please review and follow and be as lovely as I know you can be?

Also, I want to hear some guesses as to what you guys think is wrong with Sherlock?

XOXO

* * *

Victoria stood in the living room of 221B, arms crossed and foot tapping.

"Come on, Sherlock. We should have been there ten minutes ago!" Victoria called out to Sherlock as he got dressed.

"Then you should have reminded me ten minutes earlier that I needed to be somewhere."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Even though you are brilliant, I really have to lower my expectations to be your friend sometimes."

"Keep your expectations lowered. It's easier to impress you all that way."

Victoria let out an unladylike snort, "I'll make sure to remember that."

Sherlock was frustrated with himself. He hadn't been able to focus as well as he wanted to, no matter how many nicotine patches he stuck to his arms. He didn't even want to consider himself being as weak as he was getting. He refused to think of the cause. He might be human, but he didn't have to act like it. He had one of the most-if not, the only-exceptional mind of the twenty first century.

He couldn't figure out what colored shirt to wear. His mind was too busy dwelling on his problems.

They were in the taxi. When had he managed to get in a taxi? He couldn't even remember what shirt he had chosen…

He looked down.

Purple.

He glanced at the woman next to him. Victoria Dashwood. Boring. He looked out the window, trying to grasp at something that could trigger his brain to start working. Or to start working properly, rather. It was working enough for him to be displeased with it.

He got out of the cab when it stopped, leaving Victoria to pay.

"Why are you waiting to knock on the door?" Victoria asked as she walked from the cab, her hands in the pockets of her usual light blue coat.

"I texted John to open the door. I'm waiting." Sherlock said in a very unamused tone.

Victoria made a face, "Sherlock-" She was about to chastise him for something, he could feel it.

"Victoria," He said back in the same tone and checked his phone before putting it in his pocket, "You and John have both made it quite clear that I shouldn't just walk in to places."

Victoria looked at Sherlock with a speculative gaze. Why couldn't he just knock on the door? She wondered what it was like in his head.

"Sherlock! Victoria! Why were you just standing outside? Come in, come in!" Mary welcomed her friends as she ushered them inside. They took of their coats and scarves before walking into the sitting room.

"You certainly dressed up for us, didn't you?" Mary teased Victoria as she handed her a glass of wine.  
Victoria smiled modestly and took a sip before looking down at her silky lilac dress. "I love this dress. I'm glad I finally had a reason to wear it." She laughed.

"You could aways-"

"If you say date, I'm going to have to pour this wine all over this nice carpet of yours." Victoria warned.

Mary laughed, "Poor Tori," She cooed, "What are you going to do when you're old and have fallen?"  
Victoria rolled her eyes, "Sherlock would notice sooner or later that I was missing when he needed something from me."

They sat on the couch, "Your and Sherlock's friendship is going to make both of your unhealthy lifestyles that much worse."

"Don't talk about me," Sherlock called from where he was standing with John.

"Oh hush," Mary smiled fondly at the man and glanced at her husband before going back to Victoria, "You know what I mean."

Victoria sighed dramatically and rested her cheek on her hand, "I suppose you're right… Sherlock, I don't suppose you would want to get married, would you?" She asked him.

Sherlock shot her an annoyed look that made both of the girls laugh. He didn't even dignify her with a response. He just went back to talking to John about his current case.

Mary pursed her lips to stop her giggles. "That wasn't what I meant at all, you silly girl…" She said quietly.

"Dating requires such an effort, though." Victoria pouted and followed her friend to the kitchen so they could check on the food.

"Would you be interested in maybe meeting a friend of mine?" Mary asked curiously, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Victoria shrugged, "Maybe. It really depends what you're friend is like…"

Mary smiled as she began to plan things out in her head, "I'll see what I can do."

Victoria passed the dish of green beans to Sherlock. She noticed that he was in considerably a better mood since they left.

"Look at you, Sherlock," She smiled, "You're positively glowing."

Sherlock snorted, "You're positively ridiculous." He glanced at her before placing the bowl of green beans on the table.

"You should have seen him earlier," Victoria told John and Mary, "He was being an absolute sour grape-"

"Sour grape," Sherlock scoffed.  
"But it seems as if the change of environment was needed, " Victoria observed, "Or maybe John warms up that cold soul of yours." She looked at Sherlock to see him glaring at her. She knew that she had been poking at him all evening but it had been such a long time since she had been out with friends. She might be a borderline recluse but she could help adoring John and Mary.

John watched his two friends look at each other, one with a glare and the other with a teasing smile. "Why I haven't seen Sherlock glower this much since when you poked from at him after walking in on him naked."

Mary let out an unladylike snort, "Did you really?"

Victoria felt her cheeks turn slightly pink but she nodded.

"She accepted it with much more grace than I did when I first found myself in that predicament." John commented.

Mary smiled, "Well I didn't know that Sherlock was a nudist in his spare time."

"Clothes are restraining." Sherlock defended, "Why would I trouble myself with shirt buttons and the such when there are much more important matters to focus on?"

"Well, I can't say that I'm upset about being the only person at the table that hasn't seen Sherlock Holmes bare as a newborn, but I do admit that I'm curious." Mary chuckled.

"Can we change the subject please," Sherlock glared at everyone.  
"How long did you think John was having an affair with Sherlock?" Mary asked with a grin.

"Only a few weeks," Victoria laughed.

Sherlock huffed, "This isn't any better."


	8. Chapter 8

**wow guys! Long time no see! Sorry about that! I'm getting married and life happens. Anyway! New chapter! Yay! Who can guess what is wrong with Sherlock? **

Victoria leaned close to the mirror to apply a second layer of mascara. She glanced in the mirror and saw the reflection of Sherlock laying back on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"You are certainly taking a considerably large amount of time for this date of yours," Sherlock said as if he knew she had been looking at him.

"What's wrong with taking my time to look good?" Victoria asked, focusing on her eye lashes once more.

"You don't expect the date to go anywhere."

"I'm sure this Charlie fellow is nice enough. Mary likes him." Victoria started trying to figure out what she could do with her hair.

Well... Maybe she could bat it up a little bit...

"You thinking that this Charlie fellow is nice enough is not equivalent to you thinking that he will provide you with an acceptable date. Which you don't." He glanced over at her and their eyes locked for a moment. "You didn't shave your legs..." He began and Victoria knew that he was going to dissect her.

She groaned, "Not this again."

"You didn't pluck your eyebrows and you only washed your bangs. You aren't wearing your favorite dress or even a dress that will make you feel alluring. Instead, you are wearing something unique and modest. This obviously means that you are showing that you are an individual and are not interested in pleasing-"

Victoria spun around and took a few steps toward him. "You haven't been focusing well." She was going to try to play him at his own game.

Sherlock quirked an eyebrow, falling silent. "Go on," he said after a moment.

Victoria blinked, feeling her wet mascara touch her face. She ignored it. She went back to the mirror and tried to work with her two clumps of ratted up hair while she spoke. "I can see it in your eyes when you have to think through the same information more than once to understand it. Something has been bothering you. Something trivial and human that is knocking at your superior mind." So she didn't exactly dissect him like he would her... She still thinks that she did pretty well.

"Trivial, human things don't bother me," Sherlock dismissed.

"Trivial, human things are bothering you. And the fact that you are being bothered, bothers you." Victoria pinned up her hair. She ended up batting it up so much that she looked like a 60s housewife.

Oh well. She was just going to have to work with it.

"You bother me." Sherlock grumbled. He was in no mood to argue. It was true. He hadn't been able to focus. He was frustrated... More than usual.

"And I am also trivial and human," Victoria said and smiled at him.

Sherlock ignored her and pulled her blanket over his head. He had never found touching other people's beds appealing but there was something comforting about Victoria's blankets. He assumed that it had something to do with the fact that she was a school teacher and his sensory memory had him be comforted by that. He didn't care to think about it. He liked her purple and gray comforter with the flowers and he was going to hide in it until he woke up from his inconvenient, human nightmare.

He felt like something was building inside of him. It felt like anxiety and anger bubbling in his gut. It wasn't pleasant. It wasn't happy. It was like a sneeze was stuck. It was restless.

He knew what it was, too. It was because of that bloody-

Knock knock knock

Victoria brushed by him, leaving him alone in her bedroom. Having Sherlock around was almost like having a cat. He was silent and plotting and always around. Both Sherlock and a cat's company are nice, though.

She opened the door and smiled in a welcoming manner. "You must be Charlie."

The man was a little shorter than Sherlock. He had dirty brown hair and brown eyes. There was a large birth mark on his right cheek but the smile on his face and warmth in his eyes made the bright red skin almost completely unnoticeable.

"I really hope you're Vicky..." Charlie grinned.

Victoria stepped to the side to let him in. "In the flesh." She bowed her head a little. "Just let me finish cleaning up and we can leave. Would you like anything while you wait? Tea? Water? Coffee?"

"Water would be lovely." Charlie said as he casually looked about the room.

Victoria quickly walked into the kitchen, almost falling down when she bumped into Sherlock. He barely even spared her a glance as he poured two cups of tea. He handed her one silently, holding his blanket close to him.

He walked out of the kitchen, the blanket wrapped around him and dragging behind him like the robes of the grim reaper. He took his seat in his favorite chair in the living room and silently sipped at his tea as he thought about his human predicament.

Charlie looked at him in surprise. "Er... Hello?"

Victoria walked in with a glass of water. "Oh don't mind him." She dismissed and walked off to the bedroom.

"Do you find sex to be a strength or a weakness?" Sherlock asked Charlie after a few moments of silence, tense on Charlie's side.

"Sherlock!" Victoria called out from the other room, "Behave!"


	9. Chapter 9

Where are you? -SH

What do you mean where am I? I'm on my date. It's only been 45 mins.

I figured you would have been bored with him already. -SH

Unlike you, I am not tortured by the idea of a slow, uninteresting outing. And I'm not just going to leave in the middle of the date. That would be rude.

You're texting me. That isn't proper dating etiquette. -SH

You do admit that the date is slow and uninteresting, then. -SH

It's fine, Sherlock. Dates aren't supposed to be exciting. That's why it's at a meal usually. Needing sustenance is unavoidable. Why not spend it with someone who you might end up spending the rest of your life with?

Bullocks. -SH

There's been a murder at the Knickerbocker Inn. Body parts are scattered through out. There are fingers in an ice cube container in the mini fridge. You coming? -SH

I'll be there soon.


	10. Chapter 10

"According to society's standards, am I in a relationship with whats-his-face?" Victoria asked Sherlock as they stared at the television. She was laying on her side with her cheek resting on the arm of the couch. He was laying on his side with his cheek resting on the other arm of the couch.

"Are you really asking me about what is socially correct?" Sherlock drawled, staring at the TV. He didn't even spare her a glance, but, then again, she didn't either.

"You are quite intelligent enough to know what society thinks and doesn't think. Whether you agree with it or not is a different matter." Victoria rolled her eyes and stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"It's not so much that I disagree with it so much as I could honestly care about it less than nothing else."

Victoria didn't reply. She raised up the bowl of popcorn and rested it on Sherlock's bum, letting him reach for some.

"Anyway," Sherlock continued after chewing on some popcorn for a moment, "Although you have been dating the man for a few weeks now, the fact that you can't remember his name half the time cancels the socially acceptable relationship status."

"I can't help it," Victoria whined, "He's so unmemorable." She pouted.

"Why continue to go on dates then?" Sherlock sighed. Really. Women were significantly more complicated than they were worth.

Victoria was silent for a moment. "I guess I'm settling..." She bit her lip and pushed some of the hair falling out of her sloppy bun out of her face. "Maybe it's nice to have someone that's mine... I... I don't know."

Silence.

Sherlock's voice broke through her thoughts, "Victoria..."

"Mmm?"

"You two haven't...?" Sherlock trailed off, unsure of what to say. He didn't want to sound too interested or vulnerable in any way. He didn't want to sound anything. He just wanted to know.

"No, Sherlock," Victoria said quietly, feeling a pang of something deep in her stomach, "Not in a million years."

Sherlock nodded and stayed silent for a moment longer before speaking up again, "I have no idea what that man could possibly be thinking to still be interested in you."

"You always know the right thing to say."


	11. Chapter 11

**hey guys! Thank you everyone for all the favorites and follows. Please take a moment to review. It would mean a lot to get some feedback. The more feedback, the quicker the updates. You guys motivate me! Now, on to the story!**

Victoria stood outside during lunch recess at the elementary school she worked at. She always somehow managed to get stuck with yard duty. It had uncommonly hot all day despite what the weatherman had said that morning while she was getting ready and she was miserable. She dressed far too warm.

"So many regrets," She groaned and placed her scarf on the top of her head in an attempt to block the sun from her sensitive, fair skin.

"Hm?" Burt looked up from his phone. He had been texting a guy that he had met online all week and had been hiding his phone behind her while he was texting so none of the other teachers could spy his lack of professionalism.

"I only feel regret," Victoria repeated dramatically. "I always wake up freezing and dress based on how I feel then. I spend the rest of the day dying. You would think I would have learned by now."

"Really, Victoria, you are better than that." Sherlock spoke up.

Victoria spun around, knocking into Burt and sending his phone flying. Burt stared at his phone in silence, the look in his eyes showing just how tragic the moment truly was for him.

"Sherlock! What are you doing here?" Victoria looked at the man in surprise.

"What do you mean? I told you I was going to be here today." Sherlock looked around casually, the adults by his side obviously not worth his full attention.

"What? No you didn't," Victoria crossed her arms and took a step closer to him.

"I did," Sherlock disagreed, "Yesterday, in fact."

Victoria narrowed her eyes at the man that finally decided to let his eyes land on her. Their eyes locked. She quirked her eyebrow. He quirked his.

"Was I in the room when you told me?" Victoria asked after a moment.

"Oh how should I know?" Sherlock rolled his eyes and pulled his phone out. He stuffed it back in his pocket.

"Sherlock, you can't just say things and expect people to hear them just because you want them to."

"I've always managed to get my point across."

"You probably waste time with your miscommunications. You are so caught up in wanting to save time that you waste even more time." Victoria knelt down to pick up the phone that Burt was still staring at dejectedly.

"It's not my fault everyone is too incompetent to follow along with my superior mind," Sherlock dismissed.

He and Victoria stared at each other for a moment longer. Burt cleared his throat causing Victoria to look away. Sherlock watched her shamelessly, his gaze penetrating and unmoving. Something happened in those few moments of eye contact.

"Not that I mind or anything, cutie, but why are you here?" Burt asked Sherlock just before the bell rang.

"I need to observe." Sherlock turned his attention to Burt, "I figured the best way to see children and how the young mind works would be in their natural environment. I'm going to sit in on a Victoria's class for a few days."

They all started walking toward the class rooms.

"And why would you need to do that?" Burt asked, his perfectly shaped brows raised.

"A case, of course," Victoria answered.

Sherlock nodded and a small smirk, "Precisely."


	12. Chapter 12

Anyone that saw Sherlock Holmes would notice the a few things about him. Some would first mention that he was tall but his slender frame made him look taller or that his skin looked alabaster and flawless. Some would mention his sure movements or furrowed brows. Everyone would notice his direct gaze and sharp eyes, though. Those eyes that saw everything and missed nothing. They watched shamelessly and intensely. They singled things out. They burned holes through clothes and skin.

Those very same eyes directed the very same gaze on Victoria as she explained the instructions to the next assignment to her students.

"Now first you get to choose which dinosaur you want."

Those eyes.

"Then you glue the cotton balls to the points marked on your dinosaur."

They weren't simply blue. They were a rainbow of blues and greens and golds and oranges. They were more complex and stunning than any other eye she had seen.

She dabbed a bit of paste to a cotton ball and placed it on her paper as an example. "And, of course, if you have any questions, either come to me or raise your hand."

He had been staring at her since he had found a spot to sit in the back of a class room. She didn't know what he was looking for or why, exactly, he was in her classroom, but she knew that it had to be for something he was trying to figure out. She had known him long enough to know that it was best to just let him do what he wanted to do.

Victoria knew how to work around Sherlock in this type of situation. It wasn't the first time. She didn't know, however, why she felt so self aware and...affected by his gaze.


	13. Chapter 13

"SHERLOCK I NEED TO GET READY FOR MY DATE I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOUR CHILDISH ANTICS BEHAVE AND NO CIGARETTES!"

Sherlock paced around the room restlessly, flicking his lighter on and off. He felt like he was missing something. He had an itch under his skin. His frustrations just kept building and building and he was going absolutely mad.

Victoria chased the man around her room, trying to take the lighter away from him before he caught something on fire, not that Sherlock paid any mind to her at all. She was sure that he wasn't even aware that she was following him.

His brain was going a mile a minute. She could practically see his eyes searching through all his thoughts and the information he had gathered.

Sherlock continued to flick his lighter with his long, nimble fingers. He always looked like he was playing the violin when he used his fingers. He switched the lighter to his other hand and flexed his fingers, the silent violin music stopping momentarily.

Why would a little boy go to the police and lie about being abused by his parents?

Sherlock had seen the parents and it was obvious that they wouldn't do such a thing.

Abuse in the family aside from the parents? No. The boy has no signs of any abuse.

Television and video games influencing his fragile, young mind? No. He lived a sheltered life and went to a private school. He wouldn't have the opportunity.

Would he learn something from a friend? Sherlock had seen the children interacting with each other in Victoria's classroom and...

Victoria has always seemed like the type that would work well with children. She was patient with him. She took care of him. She was so comforting. Even her smell was comforting. She smelled like... Something he couldn't put his finger on. She smelled like a memory, like a river full of flowers in autumn or like-FOCUS!

Children in a classroom. Children in a classroom. What had he seen in the boys classroom? What had he seen in Victoria's classroom?

Her classroom was just like her. Chaotic sunshine and-

That woman was going to be the end of him. He was already having a hard time focusing. Her scent and her warmth were not welcome during his time of weakness.

"THATS ENOUGH SHERLOCK YOU ARE A DANGER TO YOURSELF AND MY FLAT AND I AM NOT ABOUT TO LET YOU BURN EVERYTHING DOWN I AM GOING TO RUN OUT OF TIME SHERLOCK LISTEN TO ME!"

Sherlock could hear her nagging but ignored it. He had more important things to focus on. Important things like lying children and long blonde hair that-

"Oof!" Sherlock let out a grunt as Victoria elbowed his gut while she attempted to snatch the lighter from his hand.

He rose his hand slightly higher than hers, evading her grasp effortlessly.

"Honestly, Victoria, can't you just leave me be!" Sherlock turned on his heel and walked into her living room. "In case you didn't notice, I am trying to think. Or did your less than brilliant mind seem to miss that while you worried about an inanimate object that I have full control over and the date that you have no reason to worry about since it's not honest or worth a thought?"

Victoria rolled her eyes at his temper, "Whether or not you're thinking or in a foul mood or just here to completely drive me insane, ultimately, this is my apartment and I have a strict No Buttheads Allowed policy." She rose her hand and tried to reach for the lighter that he held in a fist risen above his head.

Their chests pressed together, crisp button up against fluffy robe, and they locked eyes.

"If you have a strict No Buttheads Allowed policy, as you say you do, then I don't see how you could enter your own flat," Sherlock said, his tone smooth and unrevealing.

"Sherlock Holmes, you did not just call me a butthead-"

"I'm surprised you were quick enough to catch that."

"-Not in my own flat after you stunk up the place with your butthead."

"I would also like to mention that this isn't the first time that you've called me a butthead-"

"Nor is it the last!"

"-but it is the first time that you have mentioned this so-called policy of yours. Now, you've either been breaking your own rules for me this whole time or lying about at least one thing."

Sherlock twisted his wrist away from her small fingers as the tried to pry open the palm of his hand only to have her twist her wrist with his. He rose up his other hand to switch the lighter into that hand, but Victoria grabbed ahold of his hand and tried to pull it back down.

"You can't do that! It's cheating!" Victoria accused as their keep away game became more aggressive. He pulled his hand away and she tried to grab the hand that held the lighter with both of her hands. He twisted to the side to get away from her and she wrapped one of her legs around one of his, trying to take him to the ground and knowing that the only way to win was to take his height away from him.

They rolled and squirmed on the ground, laughing and crying out as they shouted hollow insults at each other and fought for the lighter.

Sherlock had Victoria's arms pinned to the ground over her head with one of his hands, the other hand hiding behind his back with the lighter. Victoria had a leg wrapped around his waist, trying to knock the lighter out of his hand with her foot.

And that was the position they were found in when John Watson opened the door to Victoria's flat with Charlie in tow.


	14. Chapter 14

Sherlock sat in his preferred spot on Victoria's couch. She and Charlie had left for their date at some point and now John was lecturing him on...something.

He stopped paying attention a while ago.

Actually, he never started paying attention.

He flicked his lighter on and off as he stared at the wall in front of him. John continued to talk.

"John?"

John stopped what he was saying, "Hmm? Yeah?"

"You do realize that your words are falling on deaf ears, correct?" Sherlock's penetrating gaze shifted over to his friend for a moment.

John pressed his lips together and cleared his throat, "Right. Well… I guess it just makes me feel better to talk."

"You should know by now that-"

"I do know by now that you most likely not listening to me when I talk...especially if it's about something that you did...wrong." John sat next to Sherlock on the couch, "Before you stop listening to me again, though, just please listen to this one thing: be careful with her, Sherlock."

Sherlock's jaw tensed and he looked away. He was too brilliant to play dumb. Damn. "How do you expect me to do that?" He glanced at John. He found it odd talking about Victoria. He felt odd.

"You know, not that you care, but… you know that feelings-"

"Feelings!" Sherlock scoffed. "Whose feelings? I don't feel anything," Sherlock stood up and crossed to the window. He watched cars pass by, their lights shining through the darkness of the night. "She knows me well enough to not get attached."

John watched his friend sadly. "Sometimes feelings happen anyway," he said as simply as he could. He paused before adding, "Molly knew perfectly-"

"Molly is a silly girl. She looks with her heart," he scoffed at this, too, "and not with her eyes. She is a bright girl, but she isn't smart. Victoria is perfectly aware of everything, whether she acts like she is or isn't. I have seen how she thinks and how she works. She might have the heart of a teacher and someone that works with children, but she won't ever be stupid enough to have feelings-"

"Sherlock," John interrupted, "I don't care about what you assume Victoria is like. She is a woman and you will treat her as such. You will be careful with her."

Sherlock rolled his eyes at John's demand. "Women are not such delicate, breakable objects, John."

John pointed his finger at Sherlock, "You know that's not what I meant, Sherlock. She is...human and human's are delicate, breakable objects. They are especially breakable around you. You have broken me more than once and you will not do that to Victoria. I don't know exactly what your relationship is with her or what exactly you two were doing when Charlie and I showed up, but please be careful with her."

Sherlock's lips were pressed in a fine line, "I will talk to her."

Charlie twirled his spaghetti onto his fork, his brown eyes watching Victoria as she sipped at her wine.

"Vicky?" He spoke up.

Her eyebrows rose, "Hmm?" She hummed as she swirled the red liquid around her glass.

"Tell me about Sherlock," he requested, twirling his fork still even though he wasn't gathering any noodles.

"Well, he solves a lot of mysteries and puzzles… and crimes, obviously. Dead things don't bother him. Sometimes he eats food." Victoria shrugged. She knew that he was bothered about Sherlock; it was fairly obvious. She didn't really see why Sherlock should be any of Charlie's business, though. Victoria wasn't one for drama and a bothered...guy was already too much for her.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Charlie asked and took a bite of his food, though he wasn't really hungry.

"No, why? Does he look like he does?" Victoria asked back and started tearing at a piece of bread.

"No… Just… Have you guys dated?" Charlie frowned. "Have you shagged? You two have always acted pretty chummy and it's…"

Victoria cocked her head to the side, "It's what?"

"I just don't like it. It's gross. To be honest, it makes me not want to like you as much because he's touched you." Charlie scratched at his head, "I've always a really jealous guy. It's probably nothing. Just...don't let him touch you, okay?"

Victoria smiled instead of answering.


	15. Chapter 15

Victoria walked back to her flat, stewing in her anger. First, Sherlock had to cause all sorts of trouble in her flat, only to bring her into that trouble so they were causing trouble together. Then, with Charlie being a complete and utter prat.

"Who does he think he is?" She grumbled to herself, her breath fogging up in the air as she spoke. She wasn't quite sure which 'he' she was talking about but it didn't matter. She kicked a few pebbles on the ground. Why was everything so difficult? Why was everything so stupid?

She rested her head against a cold light pole and took a deep breath. Not everything is stupid, she had to remind herself. Everyone has their reasons for being the way they are and if you aren't understanding, then who will be?

"Miss Dashwood?" A familiar voice pulled her from her muddled, still-slightly-angry-despite-her-best-efforts thoughts. She lifted her head from the pole and looked to her side. Mycroft Holmes. Of course.

"Mycroft," Victoria nodded toward him in greeting. Despite her mostly sour mood, a small smile fell onto her pink lips. She liked Mycroft. He was far more reasonable that the average human and a conversation with him was often like a breath of fresh air, especially when her last few breaths of air were full of bullshit.

"Might I ask why exactly you are in such close quarters with that public light pole? I do hope that you are aware what some people do to and around public objects," Mycroft asked, crossing over to her, "I hope you are well."

Victoria shifted so her temple was against the light pole and she could look at Mycroft. She pressed her lips together into a disgusted version of a smile and thought for a moment before answering, "I admit that I've been better."

Mycroft pursed his lips, "This wouldn't have anything to do with-"

"Your brother?" Victoria spoke up before he had a chance to finish his sentence, "Only partially. My boyfriend... Well, ex boyfriend as of 20 minutes ago, was being a complete prat because Sherlock was being troublesome..." She puffed out a breath of air and frowned, taking the pins out of her hair and running her fingers through the waves, "You know, I think it's my own fault, though. I don't know if I have anyone to blame except myself."

Mycroft frowned in understanding, "I admit, I'm not a good person to talk to but perhaps I can provide a warm beverage of some sort and a ride home?" He offered, raising his eyebrows with his suggestion.

Victoria rubbed her fingers on her temples and took some breaths as she tried to control and organize her thoughts and feelings. After a few moments, she looked back at Mycroft and smiled warmly, "I'd like that," she said, earnestly.

Mycroft couldn't help but stare for a moment at the girl in front of him, amazed at the amount of self control and awareness she possessed. He knew that, while she could easily be misunderstood as a silly girl with a good heart, her mind was much stronger than she let on, but she still surprised him with just how strong her mind could be. She had complete control over her emotions. He wondered briefly what would happen if she lost control over her emotions, if her control was undone. How would the strength of her mind fare? Would it get stronger or wither into a blubbering mess?

He shook the thoughts from his head and smiled back at her, offering his arm to her, "There is a cafe just up the road. Shall I escort you?" He tilted his head down to her.

"Yes, please," she grinned at him and gently hooked her arm in his.

He couldn't help but smile a little brighter; she really was a lovely girl.


	16. Chapter 16

Victoria gave Mycroft a kiss on the cheek before leaving his car. Her hair was up in a sloppy bun, she had her heels in one hand, and her cheeks were pink from the hot chocolate that Mycroft had bought for her. The holidays were coming up so the streets and cafes were full of hot chocolates aplenty.

She opened the door to her flat quietly, feeling much more relaxed than she had earlier that night. She really needed to spend more time with Mycroft. Maybe have him over for tea or go out to lunch. He was such a good man and good friend. He would be a good husband one day.

_Perhaps he has a brother_, she thought and then snorted at her own joke.

It was fascinating how similar and yet how different the two Holmes brothers were. They were two sides of the same coin. She remembered John's recount of the case Sherlock had with Irene Adler. What had she called Mycroft and Sherlock? The ice-man and the virgin, was it? Victoria wondered why Ms. Adler had decided on those labels for the Holmes brothers. They didn't seem like significantly definitive labels at all let alone accurate.

Mycroft was professional but he was not cold. He was unbudging but he was not unrelenting. He had such heart and, much like how a spider is most deadly and merciless when it's babies are in danger, his heart gives him a fearsome power.

Sherlock wasn't a virgin. Without delving into what his sex life would have been like or is like, he is hardly pure. No one would try to sacrifice him to Satan because of his adult purity. He is very aware of how a human body works and of how the world works. He is not illusioned by anything. His will is strong and he is not limited by society. He creates his own standards.

What does that make them? Spider-man and the architect? Victoria rolled her eyes. That didn't sound any better than the ice-man and the virgin. At least there was logic behind Spider-man and the architect, no matter how silly it sounded.

"Are you listening to me?" A voice drew Victoria out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Victoria blinked, letting her analyses float to the back of her brain. It was then that she noticed she was standing in the middle of her living room and, to her surprise, Sherlock was at her window, facing her, his hands clasped behind her back.

Sherlock quirked an eyebrow, "Is that what it's like when one is not listened to? Fascinating."  
Victoria shook her head, feeling her irritation toward him start to return. She started walking to her bedroom, "I'm sure that people don't listen to you more than you realize," she said to him, not glancing back as she closed the door to her bedroom. She peeled off her date outfit (she still hadn't been dressing nicely on her dates but clothes were restraining) and threw on leggings and a large sweater before scrubbing off her makeup with a makeup wipe. She made her way out of her room and put her kettle on the stove in the kitchen. She could feel Sherlock's eyes on her-she could always feel his eyes-but she wasn't in the mood to explain the actions and reactions of others and herself to him.

Sherlock walked into the kitchen and watched her silently for a great while before speaking again, "Mycroft gave you a ride home," he stated and watched her as she closed her eyes and took a breath. "Your cheeks are pink in the way they get when you have chocolate," he continued, ignoring her obvious displeasure. "You left your date earlier than usual…" Victoria turned to face him with her arms crossed, waiting for him to continue, "Trouble in paradise?" He questioned although he knew the answer.

"I could say the exact same thing about you," she pointed out, letting her frustrations get the better of her. Sherlock always seemed to bring out the worst in her. He made her rant and rave and steal erasers from her work and wrestle him on the floor to get a lighter back.  
"Please," Sherlock dismissed in obvious frustration of his own. He turned away from her.

"Oh you don't like it when people pick at you, do you?" Victoria asked with a humorless laugh.  
She could see that he had steepled his fingers in front of his mouth, his thoughts obviously flying around in his mind. "My problems are mine and none of your concern," he told her, a weak mask of calm over his grating tone.

"And my problems are your concern?!" Victoria cried out in anger, causing Sherlock to spin back to look at her.

"Yes! I am a fairly significant a part of your life and your _problems_ affect me-"  
"Oh that sounds pretty self important, Sherlock, but I shouldn't be surprised because-"

"This isn't about my self importance! John is making me clarify-"

"So you admit that you are self important?"  
"Honestly, Victoria-"  
"Admit it!"  
"Of course I am and I have every right to be but that is beside the point. I-"

"I think it has everything to do with the point because you often butt into-"

"Could you shut up for one minute, _please_?!"  
Victoria stuck her tongue between her teeth and cocked her head to the side in a way that told him to continue.  
Sherlock sighed and looked down, mumbling about how she was an insufferable woman and how this was all a waste of time. "It was brought to my attention that I need to be aware of your feelings."  
Victoria gaped, "What feelings?!"  
He shook his head, "Being in my life can be...damaging and I suppose I tend to make it worse than necessary."  
She looked at him as if he were crazy, "That isn't news, Sherlock," she told him quietly before adding, much more loudly, "It is almost impossible to hurt my feelings anyway...and I wouldn't even give you that privilege if my feelings could get hurt"  
Sherlock smiled, "Good...good…" he watched her for a moment. "So...Charlie?"  
Victoria moved her kettle off the stove and he got two cups for them. "He's dead to us now," she said simply as she poured hot water into their cups. She dropped a tea bag into each of their cups and added the amount of sugar that each of them prefered before handing him his cup. He followed her into the living room where they sat down in their respectable spots. After sipping in silence for a moment she added, "He thought that you and I were too chummy. He said the thought of me with you made me disgusting to him."

Sherlock snorted into his cup. "How humans can prefer monogamy while their bodies are so obviously made for polygamy is one of the few things that I will never understand. The head of the human penis is shaped to be able to scoop out the semon from previous sessions of coitus the female had with other males. It's an evolutionary development that allows the most able phallus to reproduce. I am surprised that Charlie's ancestors were able to reproduce thus far, to be honest. He isn't much of an alpha."

"Which reminds me," Victoria turned to face Sherlock, "you need to deal with your sexual frustrations. They are driving us both insane." She commented and then casually sipped her tea.  
Sherlock looked at Victoria, slightly impressed at both her conclusion and her cut to the chase. "And pray, how do I do that?" He asked her, willing to humor her enough to listen to her advice.  
"Well, when you were fake dating that bridesmaid after John got married, you guys were shagging, like, nonstop, right? That's what John told me once." Sherlock nodded once before Victoria continued, "So, when you didn't need her anymore, you stopped. Your logical mind didn't need the sex but, much in the same way that you are keen to use cigarettes (among other things), your brain was neglected all those good chemicals that it got to bathe in anytime you two fooled around. Your brain wants those chemicals again for the pure lust of it as well as the physical and mental health benefits. I'm assuming the mental benefits are the most important for you. I'm sure that a rush of some of those chemicals could help you solve a case or two as effectively as those nicotine patches."  
Sherlock sighed impatiently, "You are doing that thing where you are telling me things I already know."  
Victoria waved her hand, dismissing him, "Why don't you just have sex with someone? I'm sure that your libido isn't that high and there are plenty of girls out there that would love to have relations with someone without an emotional attachment."  
"That is completely inaccurate and you and I both know it," Sherlock commented before taking a sip of his tea. "Hurt feelings, crushes, fluff, and drama are all things that I try to avoid. There is no such thing as uncomplicated sex. Something always gets in the way."  
Victoria shrugged, "You'd have to treat it like a business proposition. It's not personal, it's business. You know."  
Sherlock dwelled on this for a moment, assessing his situation. She could tell when he got an idea because his eyes widened slightly and he had a slightly intake of breath. It was odd, though, when he tried to act casual. "No feelings, right, Victoria?"  
"Right…" Victoria trailed off suspiciously.  
"I have a proposition for you."


	17. Chapter 17

**I swear I am going to finish this story if it is the last thing I do. We are starting to get to some interesting stuff. This is always where things go downhill in a lot of stories, I noticed. I am trying desperately to stay in character and to not go too fast with anything. I am still going to show their friendship developing. I would love to hear feedback. Please review and let me know if you have any ideas, suggestions, constructive criticism, or praise.**

* * *

Victoria washed her cup in the sink, Sherlock sitting on the counter beside her, watching her as she washed and spoke. "Let me get this straight, and just humor me because I think best when I talk," Sherlock nodded once in an uncharacteristic amount of tolerance, allowing her to talk, as she added, "You would like to partake in, for lack of a better word, an intimate-"  
Sherlock spoke up, "It's only thought of as intimate because society has deemed it intimate."

She rolled her eyes and stopped her washing to look at him, "That is why I said '_for lack of a better word_', Sherlock. I am completely aware of your, and I admit my as well, point of view on sexual relations."

"I am merely assisting you as you get things straight," Sherlock said innocently but Victoria snorted.  
"You just like to hear yourself talk," she told him, placing her cup upside down on a towel to dry and then picking up his cup to wash. "Anyway, like I was saying before, you would like to partake in, _for lack of a better word_, an intimate relationship with me to alleviate your ridiculous sexual frustrations."  
Sherlock sighed impatiently, "Honestly, Victoria, you're not thinking out loud. You're just repeating yourself."

Victoria ignored him, "Without the hindrance of feelings, romance, or the duties that are usually accompanied by being _intimate_-"  
He snorted, causing her to grin.

"-you expect," she continued, "your attitude and problem solving skills to increase, your angst and moments of puzzlement to decrease, etcetera, etcetera, among other things." She placed the second washed mug down to dry as well. She turned to face him, "And this is an acceptable proposition because when societal standards and expectations are taken away, nothing is limiting us from doing what is convenient and beneficial for both parties involved."  
Sherlock looked at her, unimpressed, "Congratulations on being able to think in a cohesive and coherent manner. Are you able to think independently and make a decision, now?"  
She sighed and leaned against the counter, "I don't know, Sherlock. Isn't it weird? Like I understand that it's mostly weird because of what I've been told my whole life about sex… it's supposed to be this precious, secret thing-"  
"Sex is often talked about, you know,"  
"I come from a conservative family," She explained quickly with a wave of her hand before continuing. "And people do have emotionless sex but there is usually still some form of unnecessary romance or vulgarity to it," she chewed on her bottom lip in contemplation.

Sherlock watched her lips, transfixed for a brief moment, before narrowing his eyes and looking back up at her, "Nothing would happen between us without a fairly thorough outline of what is and isn't acceptable, of course," he said quietly, letting his mind wander to the possibilities of what would be acceptable before he narrowed his eyes once more and focus back on her.

"Such as?" Victoria raised an eyebrow.  
"Reasonable hygiene."  
"Body hair?"  
"Optional."  
"Protection?"  
"Non-optional, must. On that same line of thought, periodic STD and other medical tests must be taken as well."  
"Of course. Flu shot?"  
"Optional but encouraged. I am aware that some people negatively react."  
"I am one of those people."  
"Of course you are."  
"Sleep overs?"  
"Acceptable if needed."  
"Really?"  
"I like your blankets."  
"Public etiquette?"

"No change than now because our relationship has not changed."  
"Kissing?"  
"In public or private?"  
"Private. You already said no change in public etiquette."  
"Acceptable. Kissing helps strengthen immune systems which you need since you don't get a flu shot, anyway."  
"John?"  
"What about him?"  
"Would he know?"  
"I prefer complete discretion. It is no one's business except ours."  
"And if he finds out."  
"Then he finds out. It's not my problem nor is it yours and it will not affect our actions."  
Victoria stood in silent contemplation before looking back up at Sherlock. When had they gotten so close to one another? She could see his eyes flicker from her eyes to her lips and then back again and she knew what he was thinking.  
"Kiss me," he told her, his voice not changed at all from how it usually sounds other than a slight strain that was only detectable to those who knew him well. He started leaning down toward her only to be stopped when her hand pressed against the middle of his face.  
"I'm not done thinking, yet." She told him, her hand moving from his face to his chest, causing him to stare at her in unimpressed frustration silently for several moments.  
"There is nothing that can logically convince you to not accept my proposition," he pointed out.  
"I know," she admitted quietly.  
"Kiss me."  
She did.

The kiss was unfamiliar and both of them were out of practice. His lips were warm, though, and hers were soft. Soon, as any logical person of science would, they tested the waters tentatively. She moved her tongue with her lips as well and gently caressed the velvety skin just inside his lips as she kissed him. The feeling was not at all unpleasant and caused her belly to warm in excitement and enjoyment.  
Never did she feel doubtful or fearful or nervous and, when she felt him respond to the kiss in much the same way that she did, she knew that she had to give his proposition a chance. It was only logical after all.


	18. Chapter 18

**I think this might be the longest chapter yet. I told you that the more they get to know each other the more there will be in a chapter. I still want to do some text chapters because I really enjoy their dialogue. I hope you enjoy this. I have been planning this since almost the get go pretty much and I'm a little nervous of how it'll be received but, when it comes down to it, it's my story to write more than it is your story to read. I mean, I want my readers to be happy but I am really just trying to push Sherlock in strange directions without it seeming OOC. I am not a very sexual being so I wont be writing any lemons or limes. Plus, this is rated T. There are suggestive themes but nothing above PG 13, I don't think. Anyway, please please please review, favorite, and follow. I would really appreciate knowing that these words aren't just going into the void.**

**XOXO **

* * *

_Buzz buzz _

_Buzz buzz_

_You remind me of the babe  
What babe?  
The babe with the power.  
What power?  
_She was sitting on the kitchen counter, legs wrapped around his narrow hips. One hand was behind her, holding herself up as her lips were hungrily assaulted and nimble hands roamed her body. Her other hand was tangled in a mess of curls on the back of his head. Breath mixed. Fingers scratched.

_The power of voodoo._

_Who do?_

She shifted her weight, letting the hand that was holding her up go into his hair too. She pressed herself against him, which he seemed to like if the low noise he produced from the back of his throat was any indicator. .

_You do._

_Do what?_

_Remind me of the babe._

The sound quickly turned into one of displeasure when Victoria pulled away after she finally registered that her phone was ringing. Sherlock pulled her back to him, his lips capturing hers in a demanding form of want. His fingers, which had been playing under the hem of her sweater, moved up and grabbed her hips roughly.

_Buzz buzz_

_Buzz buzz_

_You remind me of the babe._

_What babe? _

"Sherlock, I should probably answer that," Victoria murmured against his lips.  
"No, you shouldn't," he dismissed, his voice lower than usual.  
_The babe with the power.  
_Still the phone persisted and, now that she was aware of its ring, she did too. "It could be important."  
Sherlock sighed in frustration and reached for the phone himself.

_What pow-_

He pressed the phone to his ear and straightened up. "What?"  
"_Um...Vicky?" _

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Do I sound anything like Victoria?" He quipped crisply and looked down at the lady in question. He looked at her like she was a puzzle he had yet to solve but she was also a treat he had just been given.  
"_Sherlock? I've called three times. Is everything all right?"  
_"Yes, what do you want?" Sherlock started to inch his fingers up her sweater again, his touch slightly calloused and gentle. He had the fingers of a violin player. Victoria thought about his fingers playing the violin, his fingers playing with the erasers, his fingers flicking the lighter open and closed, his fingers touching her skin. Chills erupted across her skin.  
_"It's, um, well… it's Charlie. Vicky left her scarf at the restaurant and I wanted to drop it off before I headed home."  
_His fingers moved up her belly, her diaphragm, the end of her sternum, up to the front clasp of her bra. She didn't bother to ask how he knew her clasp was in the front and not the back. She wasn't surprised and she had other things on her mind at the moment. "You do that," Sherlock replied before hanging up the phone and tossing it back onto the counter.

"Who was that?" Victoria asked, arching her back slightly to let his hands touch her more freely.

If Victoria had ever been insecure about something, it was the size of her breasts. They were larger than average by several cup sizes and caused her a plethora of problems. Back problems, stretch marks, collar bone bruises and swelling, ridiculous bra prices, a lack of cute bra options, and, her least favorite problem, the effect gravity had on the whole situation. She was sure that she didn't look ridiculous without a bra on, but it was something she tended to be hyper aware about. Being intimate with a person that did not care about how a body looked more than the proper function and health of the body, being intimate with a person that did not believe in following society's standards, being intimate with a person that she considered her (best?) friend caused her to have no thoughts about her insecurities.

Sherlock hummed thoughtfully, but he wasn't thinking about their conversation. "A waste of time," he said in a throw away response, pulling her sweater up.

Victoria placed her hand over his, stopping his movement. He raised an inquisitive brow. "Maybe we should move to the couch?" There was something too finalizing about suggesting her bed. The couch was still neutral territory.

He rolled his eyes but stepped back, allowing her to hop off of the counter and walk into her living room.

She fidgeted with her sweater, feeling her bra get bunched up at her sides. She nibbled at her kiss swollen lips and marveled at the bizarre turn of events in her life, particularly in her evening. What did it mean to be in such a situation with Sherlock after having just broken up with her… boyfriend or whatever he was only an hour or so before? What did it mean to be in such a situation with Sherlock in general? She had never thought about Sherlock romantically and she wasn't sure if she had ever lusted over him. She hadn't lusted over him actively, at least. A large part of being sexually active with someone was being attracted to that person. Was she attracted to him? She did consider him an attractive man and if one considers someone attractive, does that mean that they are are attracted to that someone? She briefly remembered how she felt when he stared at her in her classroom...And what of how Sherlock felt?  
She knew that romance was completely off the table for him, but did he lust for her or was he just lusting for lust? She didn't think that he wanted her in particular. It wasn't here that was stopping him from thinking and keeping him up at night. Still, now that she thought about it, there were moments where he seemed more interested in her sex life or her movements that normal Sherlock would usually be interested in something. So… he was becoming aware of her. Did that mean, though, that we was starting to want her or just becoming aware of a possible fix to his problem? Was there any difference? Did his pupils dilate when his body sensed her pheromones? Did his pulse change? Was he attracted to her or was he just using her for her convenience?

Were either of them different from the other?

Victoria turned to face him once she got to the couch. "Sherlock, are you attracted to me?" She asked him curiously.

Sherlock sighed in exasperation, "Honestly, Victoria, there is a difference between analysis and over analysis. If you are going to try to think like me, do try to keep up."  
"But I'm not-" She started to protest but Sherlock's lips were on hers again and she soon found herself on the couch with him on top of her. The spots that they had on either side of the couch that they had specifically designated as spots for Sherlock and Victoria soon became a whole couch for them to share; there was no singularity, no space in between them.

As she reacted to his kiss and touch, several of her questions were answered. Unfortunately, several new questions began to form in their places. She decided, for that time at least, to wait until later to ask the questions, and to get lost in the moment, instead. Never had she ever gotten lost in the moment over asking questions before and there was something quite liberating about it.

She wasn't fretting about a single question of her own, but, it wasn't long after her decision to not ask questions that someone else's question interrupted her blissful ignorance and building ecstasy.

"Vicky?" The question pulled her out of her hormone induced stupor.

She pulled away from Sherlock's kiss, hissing in pleasant surprise when his teeth dragged against her lip as she pulled away. Sherlock sighed in aggravation, "Stop stopping," he practically whined. "Three times! Thrice! I am not known as being a man of patience and you are trying what little tolerance I have with your inopportune timing-"

"You get what you get and you don't throw a fit, Sherlock," Victoria announced in her teacher voice.

"I am not a five year old, _Victoria_," he announced back, mocking her voice.

"-and, anyway, the reasons that I had and have for stopping are all incredibly reasonable-"

"I don't waste my time with phone calls. Texting is much more efficient. Answering a phone is completely unnecessary-"

"It could have been important!"  
"And was it? No. Like I said before, it was a complete waste of time."  
Charlie's voice tried to break through their bickering, "Um...excuse me?"  
"But you couldn't have known that it would be a waste of time or important if you hadn't have answered the phone," Victoria pointed out, moving her hand from where her hand rested on his bare chest which had become revealed by his open shirt(when had his shirt buttons become undone?) and pointing at him.

Sherlock smirked and took her hand into his, raising it up to kiss her inner wrist before replying, "But if you looked at the caller identification on your phone and realized that it was Charlie calling, you would have realized it was a waste of time without having answered the phone."

Victoria was prepared to get distracted by the kiss and get lost in the moment again when she processed what Sherlock said. "Charlie called? Why didn't you-" she looked over at the front door and saw Charlie standing there, jaw dropped and scarf in his hand. "Charlie!" She shot up on the couch, bonking her head against Sherlock's.  
"Four times, you bloody woman…" Sherlock closed one eye and put his hand to his head, slowly sitting back.

Victoria quickly pulled her sweater back down to where it belonged instead of being pushed as far up as it would go without it being above her head. She crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly completely aware of not having her bra clasped. "Charlie," she said, her voice the perfect copy of calm and reason. "What are you doing here?"  
The inevitable anger started seeping into Charlie's expression, clouding over the usual friendly expression and harmless eyes. "I knew it!" He seethed.

"You didn't know anything…" Victoria trailed off, not sure what to say to make the situation better but also not sure if she wanted to make the situation better.

"Is this the real reason why you wouldn't let me kiss you? Or… or stay the night? Or why you broke up with me? Because I was right! I called you out on your dirty little secret and you bailed...or maybe I just reminded you of what you had at home and you came back for a booty call?" Charlie was spitting as he hit the sounds in his words, he was so angry. True to his word, he found the thought of Victoria with Sherlock quite disgusting. He found the image of Victoria with Sherlock even more disgusting. He threw her scarf to the ground. "How long?"  
Victoria looked at Sherlock, "What time is it?"

"How should I know?" Sherlock asked with a sigh.

Victoria gave him a pointed look.

"10:30," Sherlock answered without looking at a clock.

She looked back to Charlie, "About an hour."

Charlie's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh so I pretty much just pushed you two together, did I? That's just brilliant!" He scoffed and kicked the doorway.

Victoria turned back to Sherlock, "You knew that Charlie was coming over and you didn't think to maybe postpone our actions?" she asked him in disbelief.

Sherlock shrugged, "He's too insignificant to stop me from getting what I want."

"What about the confidentiality that you said you wanted earlier?" She rose an eyebrow.

"I'm not announcing it in Sunday's paper now, am I? Besides, this man-boy knowing is not going to affect me in the least."

Charlie looked at them both in confusion and disgust, "Well, I hope you two are happy." He turned on his heel and left, slamming the door in anger.

"Don't tell John!" Victoria called out and the slumped, "You don't suppose he heard me, do you?"

"No."

"Damn."

Victoria stood up, fishing her bra out from under her sweater as she moved. "Maybe I should just go to bed." She could feel her brain start to overload with all the information she had yet to sort out. She turned to walk to her room, pulling her hair out of the messy bun it was falling out of. She could feel Sherlock's eyes on her and she bit her lip, feeling something flutter inside of her. This could either make it or break it. Make her or break her, especially. She glanced over her shoulder and their eyes locked, "You coming?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, "Will you be able to mentally handle not having something to distract you and pull you away from the task at hand? I do know how you find amusement in me getting frustrated."

"I'll try my hardest." She rolled her eyes and then started walking into her room, knowing that he would follow her.


	19. Chapter 19

Victoria stood on the edge of the playground for her morning yard duty, lifting a knee gingerly into the air and feeling the aching muscle of her thigh burn in protest. She ignored the burn and tried to stretch the muscle so it didn't ache so badly. She winced silently and let out a slow breath.

"Hey there, flamingo girl," Burt's voice caught her off guard and she started to wobble before she put her leg back down.

She glanced back and smiled when she saw him walk to her side. "Why hello there," she greeted, seeing her breath puff in the cold morning air.

"What were you doing?" Burt asked, handing her a cup of coffee that he had brought for her before he sipped on his own.

Victoria took a moment to sip at the coffee, savoring holiday mint flavor that was available for the next few weeks, before answering, "My legs are really sore."

Burt casually nodded, looking at his cup and then at her, "So you and Charlie finally do it, then?" He grinned wolfishly, pleased to finally have had Victoria join the dark side.

Victoria looked at him like he was crazy, "What? No! We…" She paused and rocked on her heels for a moment, "We actually broke up last night. Or, well, I broke up with him."

Burt guffawed, "He was that bad in the sack then, eh? Poor bloke. Never had a chance." He turned to face her, "You know, you can always tell when someone is going to be a bad bang. He was too nice. He had to lure you into it so you would feel bad if you said no. Well, too bad for Charlie because you, Vicky, are much more merciless than you seem. You think that you're all nice and sweet because you work with the little ones but it's all a cover-"

Victoria's laugh interrupted him. "Charlie and I didn't have sex!" She flinched when she realized how loud she said that and looked around to make sure no one heard her before she continued talking. "I just have sore legs. I walked back to my flat after I broke up with him at Urichio's. You know that I never walk. I'm probably just sore from that." She was lying through her teeth and she hated it. She hated lying to Burt, but she had promised. Sherlock and her had agreed to confidentiality.

Immediately after a thorough and intense session of Sherlock and Victoria ravishing one another the night before, Sherlock shot up from the bed with wide eyes and an open mouth before muttering "of course" and stumbled out of bed.  
"Yes, of course!" He had exclaimed, quickly pulling his trousers back on and then expertly buttoning his shirt. "Oh this was brilliant. I just knew this would work. Well, of course I knew. I know everything...that matters, at least." He sucked in a breath through his teeth and started walking out of the bedroom before turning on his heel and swooping back to the bed to kiss Victoria on the forehead. "You! You beautiful bloody woman!"

"Figured your case out then, did you?" She asked, an amused smile on her kiss swollen lips.

Sherlock's grin answered her question and he was back up and out the door. "Yes, yes, YES!" He cried out, clapping his hands together and then pulling his phone out to text John as he disappeared from the flat, the door slamming shut behind him.

Victoria snapped back to reality when she realized that Burt had been quiet for a very long time. She looked at him and noticed he was staring at her skeptically. "What?" She asked defensively.

Burt shrugged and looked back at the playground, taking a sip of his coffee, "You're hiding something but I'm not going to push you because I know that I'll be hiding something soon enough and I want you out of my business."  
"What!" She exclaimed in disbelief and stomped her foot before wincing at the pain that shot up her still achy leg.

"Hey, you are too good at figuring things out and sometimes daddy has to have some dirty little secrets," Burt winked at her, thinking about all the potential secrets he could harbor.  
Victoria made a face, "Ew, don't wink at me. It's weird."

"You're weird."

"No I'm not!"

"And you're funny looking."  
"Hey!"


End file.
